Ascendio
by Starting Afresh
Summary: On the chair was Harry's saviour, Harry's life in an object. A beautiful classical guitar lay on the chair. Grinning widely, he shut the door; preparing to let his heart pour out into the ether of the world. He began singing a song that felt close to his heart, one of his own, that he'd written right at the beginning of his Hogwarts career. Draco/Harry one-shotxxxxxxxxxx


**Title: Ascendio **

**Word Count: 1321**

**Summary: On the chair was Harry's saviour, Harry's life in an object. A beautiful classical guitar lay on the chair. Grinning widely, he shut the door; preparing to let his heart pour out into the ether of the world.** **He began singing a song that felt close to his heart, one of his own, that he'd written right at the beginning of his Hogwarts career. **

**Warnings: None. **

**Author's Notes: Hello my loves! Another Draco/Harry fluffy fic. They're not together, this is basically about them becoming friends. :) **

**I hope you like! Please review, I love hearing from you. **

**The song is Ascendio and it's by Ministry of Magic. It's Luke Conrad's version, so the acoustic. Look it up, it's there on YouTube. It's only the first part of the song. **

**Starting Afresh xxxxx**

Harry gripped the edge of the table tightly; his knuckles turning white. The hot, fiery acid of anger snaked through his veins, filling his body with an insistent rage.

"Potter, I deduct seventy points from Gryffindor due to lack of response after hearing my impeccable row."

Harry held onto the table edge for dear life. His shoulders were shaking slightly from the exertion. He couldn't and wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to land up in another detention; he had a midnight walk planned. If he was busy in an evening detention, he'd be even more exhausted and wouldn't manage to make it to the Room of the Requirement…

"Potter, look at me when I am talking to you." Snape's grovelling, slippery tones snuck back into Harry's ears, but he completely ignored him. All that was filling his thoughts was another song, a song that fulfilled everything he had felt that day. When Snape's dull, monotonous tones had finally subsided, Harry dared to look upwards. The black cloaked man was writing the potions recipe upon the blackboard; his swirling writing similar to that of Harry's mother. Sliding his eyes around the room, Harry saw all the Gryffindor's slumping in their seats, the Hufflepuff's yawning, the Ravenclaw's scribbling down notes like their lives depended on them and the Slytherin's lounging on their stools; snickering at the Gryffindor's dejected expressions. Sighing inwardly, Harry looked back down. What he failed to notice during his quick examination of his class was the blonde haired boy, with a sharp yet angled face staring at him; his eyes unnaturally soft.

….

The class finally ended, and Harry shot out of his seat.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind please." Snape said, his lips curling upwards in a cruel smirk. Harry's face collapsed, his small amount of happiness vanishing into the ether of the night.

As he wandered up to the front of the class, he felt someone brush past him, slipping a note into his hand. Glancing up, he saw a glimpse of light, white hair vanishing out of the class.

He looked down at the scrunched up piece of paper; a little damp due to the sweat of the boy who had written it. Slightly apprehensive of what could be written on it, he slipped it into his pocket and looked up into the eyes of his least favourite professor.

"Potter, today you lost Gryffindor over one hundred and fifty points. That is a new record. I just wanted to inform you that your father would be proud." he swirled back around, his slightly musty scent filling Harry's nostrils. Harry felt his inside's twitch in anger and he opened his mouth to retort, but something deep within him stopped it in his throat.

Instead he murmured a small, insignificant remark that would stay with Snape forever, "You write like my mother did."

Snape's back tensed, and he felt a small shiver sneak up his spine. Somehow, the boy's words had warmed his icy heart; thawing it ever so slightly. He… he felt grateful.

Grateful.

"You may go." he muttered hoarsely, without turning around. Harry nodded hurriedly and bolted out of the room. He was free! Forgetting momentarily about the note in his pocket, he scurried off to the Room of Requirement.

When he reached the small, hidden corridor of the west side of the castle he closed his eyes. Feeling the normal feeling of anxiety and panic at losing his sight, he thought hard about what he wanted. What he needed. Soon enough, he heard the door forming and opened his eyes. They focussed immediately, blinking themselves back into the soft light of the torches lining the corridors. Smiling carefully, Harry opened the door of the room and admired its contents, as he did every night.

A small chair, located in the middle of the room. A large window to the left; allowing light to stream through it… no matter what time of day it was. A big, blue binded book; made of the finest parchment lay beside the chair, along with a quill and some high quality ink. On the chair was Harry's saviour, Harry's life in an object. A beautiful classical guitar lay on the chair. Grinning widely, he shut the door; preparing to let his heart pour out into the ether of the world.

He began singing a song that felt close to his heart, one of his own, that he'd written right at the beginning of his Hogwarts career. Before he'd really met Snape or the Slytherins. Before he'd felt the insults burrow into his soul.

_How could I be more than just an orphan?More than just a burden without a home?_

His voice cracked, his emotions shining through a little. He'd had such an awful time at the Dursley's; the abuse had escalated into physical before he'd been saved.

_But there's no hope in hoping in the future.I learned that a long time, a long time my head down, don't look up for nothin'.I'm on my own, alone in this alone._

The note filled the room, not shaking or jittering. Harry listened as he sang, surprised by the strength of his voice. He could feel the tension slipping from his shoulder, the tightness in his heart loosening.

Letting his hopeful feelings flood his voice, he continued with his own song. _Today I met a man whose name was Hagrid,He told me that I was more than a boy;He said I could learn to be a wizard,That I could see the magic, the wonder out there._

A grin spread across his features. His heart was swelling, with memories of happiness and optimism.

_Soon I'll go to a place that he called Hogwarts,Soon I'll be with kids, kids just like me.I'm not alone._

Harry choked back laughter, his hands strumming against his guitar harder. He threw his head back and belted out the notes. _I'll be a wizard_

_I'll be a hero_

_More than just a boy_

_Wanting more than just a home_

_I'll witness wondersNever ceasingSo much more than ICould imagine with my mind_

His voice was straining, his feelings exploding out of him.

_He said I could learn to be a wizard,That I could see the magic, the wonder out I'll go to a place that he called Hogwarts,I'm not alone._

"That's beautiful." a voice murmured from behind him, "You're very talented."

Harry jumped up, holding his guitar so tightly that his knuckles were white, "Who-"

"Draco." the blonde haired boy said, "I gave you a note earlier?"

"Oh," Harry whispered, all the breath taken from his body in shock, "I haven't read it yet."

"Maybe you should." Draco smiled softly, his voice like silk.

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry said, placing his guitar down carefully, "You're a Slytherin, surely you should hate me?"

"I have been watching how the others treat you. How teachers treat you. It's all, in my view, unnecessary. You haven't annoyed me; in fact you're rather small headed for someone of your pedigree." Draco said, picking up Harry's guitar, "When did you learn to play?"

Harry didn't answer; too busy staring at the note.

_**You have many admirers Harry. Don't forget that.**_

"Do you mean this?" Harry said, his voice squeaking, "You admire me?"

"I-I-" Draco spluttered a little, "W-Well Potter… I-"

"So? Tell me it's true Malfoy. Please…" Harry begged, "I cannot believe this unless you tell me it's true. Please…"

"I-It's true. I like you Potter. In more ways than one." Draco blushed, his voice little more than a whisper.

"I-I… Need to write a song…" Harry laughed, his hands shaking.

"Wait? What?" Draco looked down, "You aren't going to say it back?"

"Just wait and see!" Harry smirked, settling on his chair to write Draco, his new friend, a song.

**Hope you liked! xxxxxx**


End file.
